


Keith Kogane's Vendetta Against Glitter

by queen_of_regrets



Series: Requests from the Deep Blue Sea of Memes (aka Tumblr) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_regrets/pseuds/queen_of_regrets
Summary: “Well I hear you, man. Glitter sucks. In that respect, at least.” he agreed, turning back to Keith, who had been staring at him with his perpetually furrowed brows. Lance resisted the urge to reach out and smooth over Keith’s face to get it to fricking relax for once in his life, “But for the sake of Voltron, you have to wear it.” Keith immediately groaned, banging the back of his head against the wall, “Oh come on, Mullet. Don’t be so dramatic.”or@aquacanis requested:"Lance does Keith's makeup"





	Keith Kogane's Vendetta Against Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - I have little to no idea how makeup works. The most experience I've ever had is with lipstick, so I had to do some research. I apologize in advance if my descriptions make absolutely no sense. (^▽^;)
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by the absolutely amazing [@aquacanis](https://aquacanis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (who sent me like 8 requests in a row which I am sO HYPED TO WRITE ABT), and was inspired by [this picture](https://instagram.fbed1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/t51.2885-15/e35/16110438_778555575631089_1729254176690536448_n.jpg) that I stumbled upon (in case you wanted a general idea of what the makeup design in this looks like)
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Hold still dammit,” Lance took ahold of Keith’s chin to turn his face back to the front, only to be met with a scowl, “And stop looking at me like that. I’m the one doing you a favor here!”

 

Ignoring him, Keith scrunched up his nose even more, which was definitely  _ not _ adorable. Nope, not adorable at all - if anything it was annoying. Yep that’s it,  _ annoying _ .

 

“I can do this by myself you know.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow,  “Yeah well you tried that, and Allura said you failed, soooo - ”

 

“She didn’t say that!”

 

The blue paladin scoffed, “Oh really? Allura!” Lance called over his shoulder, “Didn’t you say Keith failed doing his makeup the first time?”

 

Across the room, Allura was applying her own makeup in front of the room’s large mirror while giving Shiro pointers on how to do his. She paused, regarding them in the reflection of the mirror, “No, I didn’t say he failed -”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“ _But_ , Oclialians have a _very_ specific design their faces have to contain when engaging in formal affairs. It would be considered rude to them if your face wasn’t painted in the same style. Besides, Lance seems to be the one with the better handle on how it’s supposed to look,” she gestured over to Pidge, who was too busy fiddling with some tech stuff on the floor to partake in the conversation. 

 

Lance had done her makeup earlier, and was quite proud of how it had turned out. Her eyelids held a beautiful gradient of gold to emerald green glitter eyeshadow starting from the inner corners of her eyes. The subtle black winged eyeliner and mascara further accented the colors of eyeshadow. Underneath her eyes a pool of gold glitter flecked with green formed and then trailed almost tear-like tracks down her cheeks. Her lips were painted with a light pink color so as not to draw attention away from her eyes (which Allura had said was the most important part). All in all, he thought he’d nailed it.

 

“Still doesn’t explain why I can’t do it myself.” Keith grumbled, looking down at his shoes.

 

Lance sighed, “Look straight, dude.” he gently tilted Keith’s chin back upwards. In the split-second he averted his gaze to grab the eye primer, he missed the slight flush that spread across Keith’s face, “And I believe it’s because you seem to have some kind of personal vendetta against glitter.”

 

Keith’s face quickly morphed into outrage, “I do not!”

 

“Yes you do!” Shiro shouted back from across the room, where he was applying his own silver glitter tears with flecks of black.

 

“Do not!”   

 

“Well I think the fact that we had to get Lance to do your makeup because you refused to put on the glitter, speaks for itself.”

 

Keith made an irritated ‘tsk’ sound and leaned back against the wall he was standing by, “Glitter’s annoying. It might look all aesthetically pleasing at first, but then before you know it, it’s everywhere. And months later you’ll still be finding specks of it all over you.  _ Especially  _ if it was in your hair. At that point it’s never getting out and you’ll just have to live with glitter infested hair for the rest of your life.”

 

Lance glanced back at Shiro questioningly. The black paladin only shook his head with an exasperated look on his face, before going back to working on his own look.

 

He wasn’t sure if that response meant  _ ‘Keith’s had some traumatic experiences with glitter in the past - don’t ask’ _ or  _ ‘I once dumped a bucket of glitter on Keith’s head when we were kids and he still hasn’t forgiven me’ _ or . . . ok yeah those were the only two reasonings he could think of.

 

“Well I hear you, man. Glitter sucks. In that respect, at least.” he agreed, turning back to Keith, who had been staring at him with his perpetually furrowed brows. Lance resisted the urge to reach out and smooth over Keith’s face to get it to  _ fricking relax for once in his life _ , “But for the sake of Voltron, you have to wear it.” Keith immediately groaned, banging the back of his head against the wall, “Oh come on, Mullet. Don’t be so dramatic.”

 

Keith looked at him incredulously, eyebrow raised, “ _ I’m _ the dramatic one now?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Well yes  _ clearly, _ if this is how you react to the prospect of wearing  _ glitter. _ But don’t worry, if it’s any consolation I’ll keep up the emo theme for you.”  he couldn’t help the sly grin that slide across his face in spite of the death glare Keith sent him, “Ok but seriously, I need you to close your eyes.”

 

Keith complied without further complaint, much to Lance’s relief. The feeling that Keith was staring into the very depths of his soul as Lance did his makeup was a little disconcerting to say the least.

 

“Why do I even have to go to this diplomatic meeting anyway?” Keith questioned as Lance applied the primer on his eyelids, “Why can’t Hunk or Lance go instead? They’d fit in way better than I would.”

 

Lance stopped, his instinctive defensiveness kicking in, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Keith sighed, “Well, I mean you and Hunk are like really good at dealing with these kinds of social situations,” his eyes were still closed, despite the fact that Lance had stopped applying makeup, “You always know the right thing to say in every situation. People don’t hate you right off the bat, and you get along with practically  _ everyone. _ Meanwhile, I’m more . . .”

 

“Stab first, talk later?”

 

Keith grimaced, “Yeah . . . I’m not good at these things.”

 

“Well I’m afraid it’s not really up to us to decide who goes and who stays,” Allura said apologetically, while putting the finishing touches on her face, “Oclialia’s leaders were very explicit on which of us they wanted to be attending this meeting to discuss their planet’s future relations with Voltron.” 

 

Lance tried not to let the fact that he hadn’t been picked to attend this super special important meeting sting him too much. Instead he refocused on applying the rest of the primer just underneath Keith’s eyes. 

 

_ At least Hunk isn’t going either,  _ Lance thought, capping the primer bottle and trading it with the glitter eyeshadow pallet on the table next to him. It would’ve hurt a lot more if Lance turned out to be the only paladin not chosen to attend.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” he reassured Keith, as he started dabbing some color onto his eyelid, “You probably won’t have to say much anyway. Just sit there and look pretty while the adults do the talking.”

 

Keith scowled at the same time Pidge said “I’d be down for that.”

 

Lance shot a look over his shoulder at Pidge.

 

“What?” she crossed her arms, sitting up straighter over her mess of metal and wires on the floor, “I need to work on this thing!”

 

He rolled his eyes, smiling as he imagined Pidge just sitting in the middle of the big conference area tinkering away, not caring for the exasperated looks Allura and Shiro would be sending her. He turned back towards Keith, “Well if Pidge has something to look forward to during a boring diplomatic meeting, I’m sure you’ll find something to keep yourself occupied.” he remarked, finishing up the base layer of color on Keith’s eyelids. Keith was still scowling.

 

“I’d rather have you be there too.” Keith mumbled, so softly Lance almost missed it.

 

But he didn’t. His brush froze in midair as his heart suddenly seemed to soar straight out of his chest.

 

He didn’t know how the heck to respond to that, so instead he coughed awkwardly and said, “Dude, you need to stop scowling. It’s making me mess up.”

 

The red paladin’s face immediately smoothed over into a neutral expression. Lance took a minute to appreciate how calm and serene he looked (which wasn’t a weird thing to do, shut up, Pidge), before continuing to work on his eyeshadow.

 

“I’m being serious,” Keith said after a few seconds, “This would be a lot more tolerable if you were there.”

 

“ _ Tolerable _ ? That’s it? “ Lance joked, “Not even enjoyable? Just tolerable?”

 

“It’s still a diplomatic meeting. How the hell would you make it  _ enjoyable _ ?”

 

“I have my methods,” he smirked, “Now, shut up and don’t move unless you want me to poke your eyes out. I need to concentrate.”

 

Lance made quick work with the eyeliner and mascara, then moved onto the vital piece. He decided to experiment a bit, and go for something like Allura did - bringing the same gradient from the eyeshadow down to the tear tracks as well. But instead of a pink to gray blend with white specks, he gave Keith a blue to purple blend with subtle specks of red mixed in there.

 

He definitely wasn’t adding blue because he was extremely curious as to what Keith would look like in that color. Nope, not at all. He wasn’t even sure if the red would go well with these shades.

 

“Alrighty,” Lance announced once he’d finished putting on the lipstick, finally leaning back and capping the tube as he did so. He glanced back at the table with his array of makeup supplies, setting the lipstick back in it’s proper place, “I think I-“ then he looked back up. 

 

_ Big mistake _ . 

 

The rest of his words caught in his throat as his heart did one fell swoop inside his chest upon seeing the sight before him. Now that he wasn’t focusing so intently on key parts of Keith’s face, he saw it, like  _ really _ saw it, in all it’s entirety. 

 

“Lance? Are you done?”  Keith opened his eyes and  _ holy mother of quiznak. _

 

He was suddenly very aware of just how fast his heart was racing.

 

Amidst the intense colors surrounding his eyes, Keith’s blue-gray eyes now appeared almost purple. They practically  _ glowed _ . The glittered tear tracks running down his cheeks made it look like he was crying a galaxy populated by red stars that flickered when he tilted his head.

 

It was- 

 

He was-

 

_ Gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, ten-out-of-ten would give up left arm to see this face again, _ his jumbled mind supplied helpfully. Yet all those words seemed like a severe understatement to what was standing in front of him.

 

And despite the short-circuiting his brain seemed to be experiencing, he dimly noted that blue looked extremely good on Keith _. _

 

“Lance?” the furrowed brows were back, “What’s wrong? Did you mess up something?” Keith eyed him suspiciously as he moved to make his way over to the mirror, immediately snapping Lance out of his reverie.

 

He whipped around just as Keith caught sight of his reflection. He stopped short. For a minute, he just stared at himself, wide-eyed in a mixture of shock and . . . awe?

 

“Woah,” he breathed, taking a step closer to mirror, eyes still gleaming with that weird mix of emotions that Lance couldn’t quite place.

 

Allura glanced up from where she was putting away her makeup supplies, giving Keith’s face a once over before meeting the blue paladin’s stare in the mirror’s reflection. She grinned, “Nice work, Lance.”

 

At his name, Keith turned around to face him, but Lance instantly averted his gaze, electing to stare down at his shuffling feet, 

 

“Lance I-” he swallowed, still reeling in from the shock, “This is- Thank-”

 

“It’s no problem, really. No need to thank me. It’s nothing,” he said hurriedly, cutting Keith off before he could finish. He didn’t know if his heart could handle it if Keith _ actually thanked him _ , “Anyway, I should probably go find Hunk and Coran. They’re probably dying from lack of my amazing presence,” he tried to joke as he awkwardly shuffled towards the door, avoiding all eye contact, “Alrighty then, I guess I’ll see you guys later, good luck at the meeting, bye!”

 

In his haste to leave the room, he missed the knowing smirk Pidge sent after him.

 

He also missed how Keith, with his purple hued eyes and galaxy tears, smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I think this is the fastest I've ever written something like this in long long time. It's kinda refreshing.   
> Annnddd this most likely has a lot of errors that I missed because I wrote it so fast. 
> 
> If any of you have any constructive feedback on how to write makeup descriptions that would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to hmu [@queen-of-regrets](http://queen-of-regrets.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
